Tawnypelt's Clan/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Tawnypelt wakes up in the Cave of Pointed Stones, and walks over to Dovewing, Shadowkit, and Stoneteller. After greeting each other, Stoneteller requests to keep Shadowkit with him in order to work out how to stop his seizures. Dovewing is hesitant, but her son and Tawnypelt both believe he will be fine. As the she-cats exit of the Cave of Pointed Stones, Brook asks them how Shadowkit is doing, and Dovewing says Stoneteller is trying to work out how to solve his condition. She adds that once a solution is found, they'll go home, which surprises Tawnypelt. Brook thinks they should have a feast if they're leaving today, and Dovewing likes the idea. :Brook decides to take out a hunting party to catch the required prey and tells Tawnypelt to stay behind since she's their special guest. Tawnypelt reluctantly does so, lapping her chest fur and noticing Dovewing speaking with a kit-mother in the distance. She feels as if she'll be happy looking through the waterfall as of the moment. Later, Tawnypelt leaves the cave and walks to the top of a mountain, looking at everything in the horizon. She believes she can see the lake in the distance, wondering if Tigerstar is guiding ShadowClan through its daily life. A voice tells her the lake is her home, and she recognizes it as Rowanclaw's. Both cats nuzzle and say they love each other, and Rowanclaw admits he's happy in StarClan. He then adds everything changes, even in the Clan, and that Tigerstar is a great leader. :Tawnypelt agrees, but she is uncertain about trusting him and wonders if she could start a new life in the Tribe. Rowanclaw blankly stares at her, and she then admits ShadowClan is her true home. The dark ginger tabby states to give herself and Tigerstar some time, and that she must let him go. Tawnypelt whispers a thank you and says goodbye to her mate as he vanishes. Shadowkit wakes the tortoiseshell up from her dream, and she thinks that it may be midmorning now. Looking at the kit, she thinks he looks just like a normal kit, and looks at Stoneteller and Dovewing. Stoneteller says they've discussed with both the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan, and he believes Shadowkit has powers that can stretch way beyond borders. Tawnypelt says that's what hurt him, but the stoneteller states he's not exactly sure if he'll still have seizures despite being a strong kit. :Dovewing thinks Shadowkit may bring the Clans together, and Tawnypelt tells him he may bring a new ShadowClan forward. Suddenly, the hunting party returns laden with prey, and Shadowkit rushes over. He is allowed to eat first, and the Tribe purrs at his politeness. Breeze and Tawnypelt share prey, and Breeze tells her she'll always be thankful for being saved from the river. Stoneteller joins in the conversation, saying the Clans and the Tribe are intertwined, yet they have their own destinies. A while later, Tawnypelt notes that it feels like they're leaving too soon as the Tribe wishes them their farewells. Moss and other Tribe cats smear the group with mud to help with protection in the mountains. Tawnypelt thanks them for helping Shadowkit, and Stoneteller tells her she must have found her path. She agrees, now knowing ShadowClan is her true home. :She stares out near the waterfall, realizing she could never start a new life with the Tribe. Turning to Dovewing and Shadowkit, they face the waterfall, ready to go home. Characters Major }} Minor *Shadowkit *Stoneteller *Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Stormfur *Breeze That Rustles the Leaves *Lark That Sings at Dawn *Unnamed kit-mother *Rowanclaw *Breeze That Rustles the Leaves *Night of No Stars *Moss that Grows by River }} Mentioned }} Important events *Tawnypelt, Dovewing, and Shadowkit leave the Tribe to return to the Clans. Notes and references Category:Tawnypelt's Clan Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas